Toadtown Season 2 - Trouble in Toadtown
by Toadtown
Summary: 4 Episodes Included - Bus Trouble - Blockheads - A Day at the Seaside - Blue and Toad's Job Trouble
1. Bus Trouble

It was a sunny day in Toadtown and today was Monday and Toad was arriving at the Peaches and Toad Market. Today the Toads were returning from there Autumn Break and had to go back to school. Toad opened the door of the small bus and Andrea got on excited.

"Hello Mr. Toad" said Andrea cheerfully.

"Morning Andrea" said Toad.

He closed the door and made his way to the quay where Toadette's Café was. At the Café Toadette was inside baking a pumpkin pie when she heard Toad pull up with the bus she came out with a cup of coffee for Toad. Toad arrived and the bus was shuttering loudly!

Toad stopped worried and got off.

"What's wrong with the bus" asked Toadette?

"I dunno let me check" said Toad.

Meanwhile on the bus Molly and Andrea were gazing out to the sparkly ocean. Malinda than appeared behind them

"What's so special about the ocean it's just a disgusting-

"That's enough" pointed out Gabriel.

"Toadette can you get on the bus and press the gas pedal" said Toad.

Toadette sat in the driver's seat and the children greeted her. The sunrise behind her was orange and Toadette pulled the driving lever she pushed down the gas and the bus didn't move.

"Okay let go of the pedal" said Toad.

Toadette got off the pedal when worried she said.

"Oh dear the pedal it's stuck" said Toadette.

Suddenly... the bus shot forward and Toad screamed as the suddenly shot made him fall down and tools and his tool box fell on the bricks of the quay Toad gasped.

"STOP" screamed Toad!

Meanwhile the bus was speeding uncontrollably down the road. Molly and Andrea were trying to keep there cool while Malinda was crying. Max than saw a truck and screamed!

"TRUCK" he screamed.

Toadette swerved and tried to keep her cool.

"Did all of you do your homework last night" said Toadette trying to keep calm.

"We didn't have homework we were on Holiday" said Max.

"Don't worry children" said Toadette.

She swerved avoiding a truck and the toads were worried.

The end of the street was coming and there was a crosswalk and a toad was crossing he was listening to music also so he couldn't hear and Toadette and the children screamed.

"I can't look" gasped Molly.

Toadette honked the horn loudly various times the bus and toad got closer and closer! Than the toad looked up and gasped and fell back and Toadette sped by

Toad was running behind the bus worried.

"Stop" said Toad breathing heavily.

At the Peaches and Toad Market Toadley had put the fruit stand outside. Toadley was stacking some pumpkins when the bus went by fast and a great gust of wind made him fall on the stand.

"Oh no help" screamed Toadley.

Fruit splattered and he gasped and was mad suddenly a car rushed by and fruit splashed all over and the sidewalk, shop and street were covered. Toad ran by huffing loudly.

"Sorry Toadley" said Toad.

"Yuck" said Toadley wiping fruit off of him.

Down the road

On the sidewalk Daisy and Birdo were walking to her café a worker toad on the road was cleaning leaves away from gutters the autumn leaves were falling gracefully from the trees. As the toad made a pile there was a Slow sign at the work area.

Daisy and Birdo talked.

"Oh no Miss Toadette" screamed Max.

Toadette screamed and flew past the items and wet leaves flew and stuck to the bus and flew all over. Birdo screamed as a muddy leaf hit her and Daisy laughed then a hammer flew and smacked her in the head.

Toadette was screaming now she had no view off the road at all! The wet leaves clung on to the wind shield as she raced down the street.

Toad was still running and arrived at the work area to see wet leaves and an Ambulance taking Daisy to the Hospital. Toad knew this was out of hand he picked up his phone and dialed for a Rescue Tender.

Soon a Rescue Tender raced off to chase Toadette. Toadette was going up High Street back towards the market. She raced up when she heard sirens it was the Emergency Toads.

Toadette gasped but couldn't stop she turned on the street towards the Peaches and Toad Market. Than saw there trouble a garbage truck was coming right towards her! She swerved hard and almost hit the Bookstore in front of the market!

"Oh dear" she screamed.

The garbage truck ran on the sidewalk Toadette drove quickly past the curve and saw the park but just in time. The driver pressed a red button on accident and released trash all over the street.

The rescue tender stopped as trash filled the street. Toadley ran outside and saw the mess the Rescue Tender turned around and raced the other way. Toadette was screaming she turned down towards the quayside. She arrived at the brick street and took the turn and saw a Milk tanker coming towards her!

"Oh no" she screamed.

She swerved and crashed in a stand for the shop in the middle like there were only 3 shops on the key. Beach balls and supplies flew and the truck crashed through the metal poles and the truck hung over the ocean the tank at the back than fell over and smashed and milk splattered all over the street!

Milk flooded the key as it fell in the ocean. Everybody got off the bus and Andrea looked in the ocean which looked whitish with the milk spilling over the railing.

"There goes all the cereal" said Max.

Molly just nodded Toad arrived at the café. The rescue tender pulled in and the milk was running under it. They helped the driver out the tanker when there was a creak and the front off the truck fell in and crashed as it fell in the ocean the tank with the milk stayed there.

The toad was relived and Toadette smiled. Later that day Mario and Yoshi were at the café enjoying a slice of cake.

''Than the milk truck crashed" said Toadette.

"Wow" said Yoshi.

Toadette was happy that she had an adventure but didn't want one like that again

"Oh no" she screamed.

She swerved and crashed in a stand for the shop in the middle like there were only 3 shops on the quay. Beach balls and supplies flew and the truck crashed through the metal poles and the truck hung over the ocean the tank at the back than fell over and smashed and milk splattered all over the street!

Milk flooded the key as it fell in the ocean. Everybody got off the bus and Andrea looked in the ocean which looked whitish with the milk spilling over the railing.

"There goes all the cereal" said Max.

Molly just nodded Toad arrived at the café. The rescue tender pulled in and the milk was running under it. They helped the driver out the tanker when there was a creak and the front off the truck fell in and crashed as it fell in the ocean the tank with the milk stayed there.

The toad was relived and Toadette smiled. Later that day Mario and Yoshi were at the café enjoying a slice of cake.

''Than the milk truck crashed" said Toadette.

"Wow" said Yoshi.

Toadette was happy that she had an adventure but didn't want one like that again


	2. Blockheads

It was a rainy morning in Toadtown and Toad and Toadette were at Toadette's House. Toad and Toadette were looking through old boxes full off files which included pictures and yearbooks. When Toad found the yearbook from Tanooki High and opened it.

"Toadette look" said Toad.

"I'm coming" said Toadette.

Toad coughed as he opened it dust was released from the untouched pages of the Year Book!

"Wow it's me in SGA" said Toadette.

"And me in Math Club" said Toad.

"I was always the smarter one" said Toadette.

"No I was the smart one you were blockhead" said Toad.

Toadette was mad and began to dig through files and found a First Grade Report Card.

"Look I got a good grade in Math" said Toadette "You got a Needs Improvement"

Toad huffed madly he began to dig through a box and pulled out a 10th grade report card.

"Ha ha" said Toad "You got a D- in Geometry"

"Um that was because um you know" said Toadette.

"Well you didn't help me study for Pre – Cal when I was a Senior" said Toad

"This is over" said Toadette she began to walk to the door "I'm leaving"

"I thought this was your house" said Toad.

"Well you leave" said Toadette.

Toad stomped out madly and slammed the door and a box fell over and hit Toadette. Papers flew and Toadette fell. Toad was walking down towards the small town and when his phone rung and he picked it up.

"Hello Toad it's me Toadsworth Princess Peach needs her portrait hung in the East Wing" said Toadsworth.

"Well I guess how much do I get paid" asked Toad?

"Nothing your volunteering Princess Peach will probably add a coin or two to your paycheck" said Toadsworth.  
Toad huffed madly and turned off his phone.

At the castle Toadette was visiting and saw Toad in the hallway with tools with a painting. Toadette giggled she could not believe just cause Peach didn't want to get a real toad she trusted Toad with a valuable painting. Toad got up and looked at the piece off wall and Toadette walked by.

"Well, well fancy you hanging up something" said Toadette.

Toad groaned madly.

"You know Toad you have to measure the space before you make hang something" said Toadette.

"Bye Toadette" said Toad.

Toadette laughed and walked off Toad began to drill in but was doing it wrong. After an hour Peach and Toadsworth arrived in a limo. A servant came out and greeted them.

"Your majesty" said the toad.

"Is my picture ready" asked Peach?

"I should guess" said the toad.

"Let's go see" said Toadsworth.

Upstairs Toad had left a mess of shavings and than heard steps of heels coming upstairs. It was the Princess he jumped up and ran forward and fell in the wall he grabbed the painting and it ripped. Princess Peach saw the mess and looked at the hole. She looked at her painting and saw it was ripped and she was mad.

"TOAD" screamed Peach!

"So all the damages will be taken off your paycheck" said Toadsworth

Toad kept looking.

"I will take about 2000 off your paycheck" said Toadsworth.

"That's my weekly paycheck" screamed Toad.

Toad went out the office mad and Toadette was outside smiling.

"I have to buy groceries for the café" said Toadette.

"Don't forget to calculate how much stuff you bought or you will have to leave some" said Toad.

Toadette ignored him and walked off at the Four Toads Shopping Village Toadette was at the Bright Flower Grocery Store. She was shopping and little by little her cart filled. At the Check Out line Toadette eyes almost popped out looking at the price.

"Oh dear" she said.

Toadette fainted worried


End file.
